The present disclosure relates to apparatus and methods for optically patterned layouts on re-usable substrates. More specifically, the present disclosure provides for application of optically patterned layouts to the development of electronic devices.
Electronic devices that carry electrodes and/or interconnect structures are manufactured by going through a series of fabrication processes such as photo-lithography, etching and drilling, among others. This results in pre-fabricated devices having a fixed physical arrangement. Such a development system is quite costly and the resulting devices are inflexible. Therefore, a need arises for methods and apparatus to improve the construction of devices which include electrodes and interconnects by making them less costly and more adaptable.